The Final Promise
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Naruto promised to Sakura that team seven would remain together...always. ONE-SHOT.


**Dark One Shot written by Razamataz22.**

**Disclaimer: I nor any of the members of Team Dragon Star do not own Naruto**

...

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as Sasuke's lifeless body hit the shallow water with a splash, a pool of blood already forming underneath the last Uchiha's corpse. Yet Naruto wasn't crying for his fallen friend as he turned and ran towards where Sakura lay, the water red from the hole in her chest. In the middle of battle, there had been a moment where Sasuke could have ended it all, however Sakura charged in and knocked Naruto out of the way, taking the blow herself. She had known, that since Naruto no longer held the power of the nine tails he would not survive the attack.

"Naruto," she said weakly as the blonde haired man cradled her gently in his arms, blood running down his biceps that was not from his body.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll get you to a doctor," he said between sobs as his hands started to flash through a jutsu, only for Sakura to grab his left hand, halting his process.

"It's no good Naruto, my organs are too badly damaged, not even Tsunade would be able to save me now, and if you went from here to any hospital with your flash, you could die from chakra exhaustion," she analysed. "This is how I want it to end."

"I see," said Naruto as he placed his hands behind Sakura's head, comforting the medic to the best of his ability. Sakura smiled as she placed her bloodied fingertips against Naruto's cheek, wiping away the tears. "You want to die next to Sasuke; I should have known you still had feelings for him after all these years."

"You're wrong Naruto, I'm in the arms of the one I love," she said stroking his skin lightly as a surprised look spread across Naruto's face. "You always protected me when I was too weak to protect myself. I fell in love with you before Sasuke left but you went away and trained for three years. I buried my feelings by becoming Tsunade's disciple but when you came back I came to love you again. I can tell, no matter what I'm going to love you again, even in the next life."

"Don't say that Sakura, you're going to live," said Naruto with renewed vigour as he went through dozens of hand seals before the world practically flashed before his eyes as he wound up within the walls of the Konoha hospital. "I need a doctor!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before coughing violently, blood passing through the gap in his lips.

Nurses and doctors who had witnessed the scene started mobilising immediately as Sakura reached with her hand behind Naruto's head, pulling herself upwards to a point where their lips were mere millimetres apart. They could feel the breath of one another upon their lips but before the touch could be made, the last of Sakura's strength left her body. "Sakura, Sakura!" screamed Naruto through the gasps of pain as doctors took the young medic out of the sage's hands, rushing her to intensive surgery. It was moments later when Naruto passed out.

...

The day was bleak as mourners lined up to pay their respects to the pink haired medic who lay within an open coffin for all to see. She was dressed in her best clothes, a single white rose held within her lifeless hands atop her chest. Only one person who knew Sakura hadn't come to the ceremony. Standing atop the Hokage monument, closest to where the lightning danced in the thunder clouds stood Uzumaki Naruto. Bandages covered a majority of his body and despite having not been released from hospital they hadn't been able to prevent him from leaving. He looked up to the sky as the first drop of rain splashed him in the face. "Sakura-chan," he said weakly as blood began to leak from a cut on his chest, his earlier movements opening up his wounds.

He turned his back on the village and spread his arms out wide as thunder cracked, scaring the birds within the trees. Naruto slowly edged backwards until his heels were no longer touching solid ground. "Team seven will be together again soon okay, it's a promise," he said as he leant backwards.

Nobody at the funeral noticed the single body plummeting from atop the Hokage monument as the first strike of lightning broke through the clouds.

...

**Please Review**


End file.
